


The Rematch (Pay-Per-View)

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face! Yang, Glynda is a hardass, Heel! Blake, Light Angst, Smut, Wrestling, light BDSM elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: TO-NITE ONLY►FITZBATTLEAXE ARENA◄☼GRUDGE MATCH☼THE PRINCESS OFPOWERYANG XIAO LONGVSTHEBLACKBLADE OF DISASTERBLAKE BELLADONNAOpening Bout: The Ice Queen Vs your reigning champion, The Serial Killer(Iknow how this match is going to go,youknow how this match is going to go. Turn up anyway to see Schnee get spanked by Nikos.)Closing Bout: Introducing Penny Teshuva! Introducing Yōng Xiao Long!Play-by-Play: V. Scarlatina.Color: C. Adel.(Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3, shortly afterForewarned & Forearmed. The non-explicit version ishere.(My BMBLB fic index))
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The Rematch (Pay-Per-View)

_I can do this. I did it last week. I just have to do the impossible again._

  
Her towel over her head, Blake tried to keep calm.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
She flexed her hands, touching the ribbons at her wrists, making sure she could get to the ends. One pull, and she'd have a good length to use.

  
If Xiao Long didn't clobber her into the ground first.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_You won last match, Belladonna. You've got this. Just use your doubles, fight smart, fight dirty. Don't worry about the crowd._

  
Their roars penetrated into the locker room. Schnee must have gone down again.

  
_She never wins. How does she keep getting up?_

  
Blake wasn't sure if she was envious, or horrified. Schnee came from money; she didn't have to do this to pay rent.

  
_Maybe she just likes getting beat._

  
_I bet people said the same thing about me, in my last league._

  
Clenching her fists, she pressed them against her bare stomach.

  
_I can do this._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
"HEY YANG, SHE'S OVER HERE!" Valkyrie's shout echoed around the locker room, and Blake braced herself for a 'friendly' slap across the back of her head. Valkyrie may be loud, but she wasn't dumb. Just tiny. She knew how to fight dirty too.

  
"Hey, now." Blake heard Valkyrie grunt, and turned around, peeking out from beneath her towel. Xiao Long had grabbed Valkyrie's wrist, kept her blow from landing. They were both in shimmery silk robes, belted tight. "Nora, there's no call for that."

  
Valkyrie huffed. "I _was_ just being friendly."

  
Letting her go, Xiao Long swatted her on the butt. "Go help my sister, then. She's got pre-match jitters."

  
Muttering to herself - Valkyrie never seemed to be quiet - she stomped off.

  
Xiao Long turned to Blake, grinning, and extended her hand. "Sorry about Nora."

  
_I'm not getting out of this without a conversation, am I? I would've preferred to take Valkyrie's hit._

  
Blake flipped her towel down to her shoulders, and took the offered hand. And Xiao Long's eyes flicked up to her top ears.

  
_Of course she would notice. I always wear a bow in the arena. And now comes the stupid cat puns... Probably something about me receiving the milk of human kindness._

  
"Good luck out there, Belladonna." Xiao Long pumped her hand a few times, with a firm grip. Not trying to crush her hand.

  
"...No hard feelings about last match?"

  
"I try not to be a sore loser." Xiao Long paused. "I mean, apart from the physical soreness. You really did a number on me."

  
"...Yeah." _What even am I supposed to say to that? 'Yes, I did, and I'm going to do the same thing tonight, so have the medicos on stand-by?' 'Yeah, I hope you beat me up tonight?'_

  
"Gotta say, you're not like most heels."

  
 _This league and their ridiculous terminology. It's more like theatre than wrestling._ "I like to win."

  
Xiao Long laughed. "Can't argue with that. Well, don't think I'm going to make it easy for you." 

  
_Translation: No one's paying for this match to be rigged. And it's not a tournament fight. Honest wins, honest losses._ "Same."

  
"You don't talk much, do you?"

  
Blake shook her head. "Getting in the mood."

  
"Oh, gotcha. I'll leave you to it." Xiao Long took a step backwards, about to head off. "Hey, after the match... I'm having a party to celebrate my sister's first bout."

  
"Yōng?"

  
"Yeah. I mean, that's just her ring name." She colored a bit. "She's using my name for the prestige. She goes by Ruby. Anyway, you're invited, if you want to come." Xiao Long snorted. "Assuming neither of us are in medbay."

  
Nodding, Blake picked her towel up from her shoulders. "No promises."

  
"Ha! You bet. See you in the ring, Belladonna."

  
Blake put her towel back over her head. The crowd was roaring again. Schnee must've gone down. Again.

  
_I can do this. It's just another match. She's just another opponent._

  
_A really cute one. Don't think about how she's actually treating you like another person. Not just some stray Faunus. She's just another compassionate, drop-dead-gorgeous opponent. Who must be wise to your tricks now. Who is going to beat your ass like a drum, if she gets a grip on you._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_I can do this._

* * *

  
She waited in the shadows, just out of sight. Listening to the commentators fill the air as the ring was being cleaned.

  
"How _does_ she do it, Coco?"

  
"Well, Velvet, I think it's a bad idea to just focus on Schnee. Because Nikos is the crux here."

  
"You're just saying that because you like how she fills out her top."

  
"Who doesn't?" The crowd roared. "See?"

  
"Yes, I _can_ hear them. So tell me more, Coco. What's your take?"

  
"Nikos is so perfect. It's frustrating."

  
"Go on."

  
"She's just _dominates_ every match she's in. If her opponent even lands a hit, we immediately get ten articles on 'is Nikos losing her edge?'"

  
"You're not wrong."

  
"Please, Velvet. This is me we're talking about. Of course I'm not wrong. And Schnee's real fans will remember that, before her first match with Nikos, she was _also_ perfect. It's just that she keeps getting stuck in matches with Nikos. And even when she isn't, everyone just treats it as a given that she'll go down."

  
"Interesting."

  
"I'd call it sad, more than anything, because Schnee still has that spark. We saw it here tonight, and practically every time, that she just. Will. Not. Give. Up. I don't think she gets nearly enough credit for that. And, of course, her older sister-"

  
"-Winter Schnee-"

  
"Yes, Schnee the Greater, she's _still_ dominating in her league. I think the younger Schnee just needs a better manager, someone to get her some wins so she can get her confidence back up. And, more importantly, get the audience to not treat her as a joke."

  
"Excellent thoughts as always, Coco."

  
"Naturally."

  
"But it's time for our main event. Ladies, please welcome our star referee for tonight, back from the farm, Glynda Goodwitch!"

  
The spotlight came on, illuminating the tall blonde woman in black and white, with close cropped hair and the crop she carried instead of a referee's baton. Blake figured she just liked crops.

  
The crowd applauded, with a few die-hard fans shrieking for joy. Glynda had been famous as a wrestler in her day, after all.

  
Goodwitch swatted her crop against her palm, with a hard look up at the commentator's booth that clearly said 'get on with it.' 

  
Blake sympathized, flexing her hands again, keeping her breathing steady, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

  
_Almost time. Almost. I'm ready._

  
Scarlatina went on. "From the little island of Patch, one hundred and forty-three pounds of **POWER** , it's your favorite, my favorite, _everyone's_ favorite, **YANG XIAO LONG!** "

  
Another spotlight lit up the entrance opposite Blake, and Xiao Long strolled out, her yellow robe shimmering in the light, waving to all and sundry. The crowd exploded into screams of adoration. Xiao Long walked to ringside on a carpet of lacy undergarments.

  
Adel cut in, voice husky. "I just want to grab a spoon and dig in."

  
"Right?!" Scarlatina said, with uncharacteristic heat. "Just grab my ears and-"

  
"Velvet, we're broadcasting."

  
Xiao Long brushed a bra off her broad shoulders, and shed her robe, flexing and showing off her tight yellow top and shorts. And everything inside of them. Blake swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

  
Laughing and waving, Xiao Long ducked under the ropes, crossing to stand by Goodwitch. 

  
"Oh, uh, right. Xiao Long really is a well-rounded wrestler - excellent footwork, a crushing Ursa hug, lots of endurance. She certainly gave Nikos a run for her money last tournament."

  
"Leading to a deluge of articles on how Nikos is going to finally take a fall."

  
"I can only hope she's all recovered from last week's match, where she went down in the third."

  
"And stayed there."

  
"But that was last week, Coco! And that's why tonight is a **☼GRUDGE MATCH☼!** "

  
"How do you even get those little suns?"

  
"I have an art degree."

  
"But-"

  
"Fresh from the White Fang league, one hundred and thirty-four pounds of lean mean killing machine-"

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
"-the bisexual-"

  
Loud booing.

  
"- **BLAKE BELLADONNA!** "

  
The spotlight snapped on, and Blake started for the ring. She didn't have a carpet of panties to tread on, just a gauntlet of harsh stares.

  
"I don't know if that's quite fair to Belladonna, Velvet. I mean, she did tag-team matches with a guy. So what?"

  
Louder booing.

  
Adel continued, and Blake latched onto it. Anything to distract herself from the glares of the audience. "FitzBattleaxe herself wasn't exclusively into girls. And it's not Xiao Long has stated any preference."

  
"Look, Coco, I love you, but quit while you're ahead. Ladies can think anything they want about Xiao Long. She's nice and uncomplicated. But Belladonna is definitely tainted by association with her ex-partner."

  
Blake ducked under the rope, her face burning.

  
Scarlatina sped through her introduction. "Belladonna is a quick and dirty fighter. But how will she do when Xiao Long knows that?"

  
She kept talking, but Blake had run out of time to listen. Goodwitch reached out and grabbed Blake's wrist and Xiao Long's. "Ladies, I want a nice, clean match. I'll be watching you closely, Belladonna. Got it?"

  
"Yes, ma'am." Blake couldn't have stopped her response. The snap in Goodwitch's voice demanded obedience.

  
"Xiao Long, don't think you're going to get away with anything either."

  
"Yes, ma'am." Good to see that Xiao Long had the same reaction. She looked a little surprised at her own response.

  
"Shake." Goodwitch dropped their wrists, and Xiao Long stuck her hand out again. Smile still on her face.

  
Blake grabbed her opponent's hand and gave it a perfunctory pump. Let it go, and dropped into an aggressive stance, one foot forward.

  
Xiao Long settled into a broad guard, keeping her entire body facing Blake.

  
_Setting up for her Ursa hug._

  
Keeping her crop between them, Goodwitch looked at Xiao Long. "Ready?" She nodded. Goodwitch turned her head to Blake. "Ready?"

  
 _I can do this._ Blake nodded.

  
"Fight!" Goodwitch whipped her crop up, and darted back a few steps, out of Blake's consciousness. 

  
Lunging forward, Blake wrapped her arms around Xiao Long's ankle and knee, pulling them up and tight to Blake's chest.

  
She dimly registered Scarlatina's commentary. "She shoots-"

  
Blake locked her hands together and twisted, one elbow pressed down on Xiao Long's knee, the other lifting her heel.

  
"She sc-"

  
Xiao Long finally reacted, grabbing the back of Blake's head, jumping off of her other foot-

  
_How is that going to-_

  
-and sending it sweeping into the back of Blake's legs, scissoring her off her feet.

  
"Crab throw! Xiao Long, showing off her coach's non-wrestling experience!"

  
_Ow._

  
Blake fought for breath, trying to keep her leg lock, but Xiao Long had recovered faster, and was twisting her leg free, going for a full mount-

  
"Belladonna's in trouble now!"

  
She triggered her Semblance.

  
"-aaaand there she goes."

  
Reappearing behind Xiao Long, Blake dived back at her, getting a knee in Xiao Long's back and her right arm around her throat.

  
The crowd's shouts of anger penetrated.

  
"This is why no one likes Belladonna's fights, Coco."

  
"Are you kidding? They're great! She takes risks, because she knows she can get out of them."

  
Xiao Long wrenched down on Blake's elbow, getting breathing room, climbing her arm with her hands.

  
Blake tried to pull her arm out of Xiao Long's grap, sending her other shooting across her opponent's face, trying to force her head down. 

  
_You're lucky Goodwitch is here. I could have 'accidentally' left a knuckle out and broke your nose._

  
Getting her feet underneath her, Xiao Long arched her back and shot up, still holding onto Blake's arm-

  
_Throwthrowthrow!_

  
Blake abandoned her efforts to force her opponent down, dropping her weight, fighting frantically to open space-

  
-Xiao Long had one hand on her shoulder and the other on her wrist, pulling Blake tight against her back, setting her feet, heaving forward-

  
-catching the underside of Xiao Long's thigh, Blake held on for dear life.

  
"Xiao Long knows what she's doing. Belladonna's Semblance retains her momentum - throws will still hurt."

  
Frantically, Blake wrapped both her legs around one of Xiao Long's, trying to take it out.

  
With none of Blake touching the mat, though - Xiao Long locked up around her elbow, and toppled over, Blake first.

  
She left a shadow clone in her place, and hit the mat a few feet away. Still hurt, but without all of Xiao Long's weight driven into her too.

  
_Get up get up get up!_

  
"Velvet, how can you not love this? She's making Xiao Long think! Our bosomy beauty has a brain, and she skates by without using it too much!"

  
Blake scrambled to her feet, just in time to meet Yang's charge, slamming together, locking up, right hands around each other's necks, left hands trying to get a grip.

  
Xiao Long had the advantage, jerking Blake's head around, trying to disorient her, and it was all Blake could do to keep that left hand from latching around her.

  
"I just want Belladonna to actually face some consequences, Coco."

  
Xiao Long got her left hand on Blake's shoulder and jerked down, trying to haul her down to the mat.

  
Blake jerked back from the grapple, straightening, getting her feet underneath her-

  
-and Xiao Long followed through on her feint, letting Blake straighten, and getting her mighty arms wrapped around Blake's waist, driving forward, working up towards her Ursa hug-

  
Scarlatina screamed, and the crowd echoed her. "Here we go!"

  
Blake shoved her hands around Xiao Long's chest, clasped them together, and threw herself backwards, arching her back and throwing for all she was worth-

  
They both hit the mat, the slap of flesh echoing in the suddenly silent arena. Blake scrambled free, trying to seize the momentum, get on top of Xiao Long before she could-

  
Xiao Long's top had been pushed up by the throw. She got her arms up, ready to defend herself - and noticed where Blake was looking. Glanced down at herself.

Scarlatina gleefully said, "That's why they call it an exhibition match, ladies!"

  
As the crowd went wild with delight, Blake tried to do more than just stare.

  
_Focus focus focus!_

  
-and Xiao Long was bright red as she reached for her top, even though Blake knew that that sort of this happened all the time, so why was she so embarrassed about it-

  
_**Do** something, Belladonna! While she's distracted. Tackle her and get a mouthful! Something!_

  
Blake took a step back, dropping into a relaxed stance, letting Xiao Long fix her top.

  
_...Literally anything else. I'm an idiot._

  
_What is this stupid, 'good sportsmanship' nonsense that I'm pulling? If I ever try to go back to the White Fang League with this kind of thinking, they'll take me apart!_

  
Goodwitch blew a blast on her whistle.

  
"Delaying!" She barked, swishing her crop from them back to the center of the mat. And directing a glare at the two of them that clearly said she had no time for any sort of tomfoolery.

  
Blake lined up again, one foot advanced, and Xiao Long matched her. Goodwitch's crop separated them.

  
Adel said, "Can't agree with Goodwith's call here, especially since-"

  
Xiao Long gave her a smile above the crop, and Blake felt a warmth gathering deep within her, and she suddenly didn't care about the White Fang League at all.

  
The whistle sounded, and Xiao Long lunged forward, going down to one knee, arms reaching out for Blake's legs.

  
Her mind was too full to think, even at the subconscious level of move and counter-move, and she was already being picked up before she could think to sprawl. Xiao Long's arms were wrapped around Blake's upper legs, about to pile-drive her into the mat, all because she'd been distracted by a cute smile-

  
The whistle blew again.

  
"-the round is almost over."

  
Xiao Long staggered a bit as she killed her momentum. Still holding Blake, Xiao Long set her feet and looked up at Blake, grinning again. 

  
Breathing heavily - definitely from her narrow escape, and nothing at all to do with feeling Xiao Long's hot breath on her stomach - Blake looked down at her opponent. Tried not to bite her lip, or swallow, or do anything that would give her away.

  
Puffing on her whistle _again_ , Goodwitch tapped Xiao Long's broad shoulder with her crop.

  
"Oh, right, sorry Belladonna." Xiao Long loosened her arms, and let Blake slide down to the mat. And Blake was disappointed - _disappointed!_ \- that Xiao Long hadn't kept her close, hadn't run her hands up Blake's legs, 'accidentally' grabbed her bottom, traced lines up her back, gently framed her face and pulled her in for a -

  
Blake couldn't say anything, so she turned away and headed back to her corner, where she could catch her breath, get some sweat off with a towel, get a swig of water, try to get control of herself before the second round. 

  
Her towel wasn't there. Her water bottle wasn't there. Instead, there was a little folded piece of paper that read, in elaborate calligraphy:

>   
>  ** YOU SUCK **

  
She glanced over her shoulder at Xiao Long. Who was facing the other way, taking a drink, but must have felt Blake's eyes. She half-turned, looking at Blake's corner, brow furrowing. And back up at Blake. 

  
"Hey, Belladonna!" Xiao Long hefted her bottle. "Catch!"

  
Goodwitch watched, with a disapproving stare, as the bottle flew across the mat.

  
Blake caught it, and took a drink. Tasting her opponent. That warm feeling very definitely _wasn't_ going away.

  
From out of the crowd, a bottle came hurdling at Xiao Long. Blake's bottle.

  
The crop twitched, and the bottle jerked to a halt before it could hit Xiao Long. While Xiao Long plucked the bottle out of the air, Goodwitch stomped over to glare at that section of the arena. The crowd quailed before her. Blake literally saw someone dive under their seat. And several women with bright, shining eyes, flushing, and loosening their collars, and-

  
"It's an especially rowdy crowd tonight, Velvet."

  
"I'll say! Good for Glynda, though. She gets to break out the Glynda Glare on some poor, unsuspecting souls."

  
"Gods, I wish that was me."

  
"Oh, Coco, I didn't know you were a fan!"

  
"I think it's safe to say that I would not be the woman-loving-woman I am today without the Glynda Glare."

  
"Oh, I should have known! I just didn't make the connection between the Coco Composure and the Glynda Glare!"

  
"Formative, Velvet. Formative."

  
Blake took another drink, and nearly choked on it. Because Xiao Long was now drinking from _her_ water bottle. And when Xiao Long finished her swig, she lowered the bottle, biting her lip, sighing. Wiping a drip from the corner of her mouth with a finger, and licking it off. Blake's knees felt shaky, and she groped for the ropes to steady herself.

  
The crowd didn't know how to react to Xiao Long's display. Because they could imagine Yang doing that with _them_ , and they _really_ liked that. But some of the crowd was able to take a step past that and remember that they hated Blake, and now she was ruining _Xiao Long_ too...

  
Goodwitch left off her visual domination, having cowed the culprit or culprits - Blake was sure she saw at least one actual cow Faunus among them, now - and returned to the center of the ring. Slapping her crop against her palm. Both Blake and her opponent put their water bottles down and hustled back to the center.

* * *

  
"Looks like Belladonna's finally out of clones!"

  
And that was currently the least of Blake's problems, because Xiao Long was on top of her, and her right arm was wrapped around Blake's throat.

  
Blake was on her stomach, grabbing at the iron cable of her opponent's arm with both hands. Able to feel Xiao Long trying to get a hand behind her knee, so she could curl Blake up, and roll her to her back and the pin.

  
Xiao Long's right arm wasn't moving. And she was about to pin Blake anyway. So, Blake did something stupid.

  
Using Xiao Long's arm as a pivot, she swung her legs out to the left. Which was nearly doing Xiao Long's work for her, because all she had to do was pull Blake close, and Blake's shoulders would hit the mat.

  
But it was so stupid, it caught Xiao Long off-guard, and Blake had enough time to get her feet underneath herself and arch her back. Xiao Long caught on before Blake could get free, but they were off the mat, back into a crouch. And Xiao Long dropped her arms to Blake's waist, locking her hands, and hefted her to toss her over her hip and back to the mat-

  
The whistle blew, and Xiao Long gently set Blake back on her feet. Both of them breathing heavily, leaning on each other, too tired to disentangle themselves.

  
Goodwitch blew the whistle again, insistently.

  
Blake managed to step back from her supportive opponent, trying to stand confidently, trying not to let her knees shake. Scarlatina was right - she was out of clones, and energy, and basically anything but the desire to fall over and stay there.

  
At least it didn't look like Xiao Long was doing much better. She was rolling her shoulders, probably trying to ease the aches from Blake's throws.

  
Looking up at the commentator's booth, Goodwitch shook her head.

  
And Scarlatina started filling the air again. "And that's confirmation from Goodwitch; we are going into sudden death." She continued, over the roar of the crowd, "Coco, any thoughts?"

  
"These two are a great pairing. I could watch them all night."

  
"We very nearly have! They were tied at the end of the third, so we went into overtime. And they're still tied at the end of overtime!"

  
"It's been some great wrestling on display tonight." Adel laughed. "And some lucky breaks on both sides. I thought Xiao Long was done for, but she pulled off that reversal and almost cinched it before the end."

  
"But not quite. You have a good match to point to for how Belladonna really pushes her opponents to wrestle smarter."

  
Blake wasn't sure how long they were going to keep talking, but Goodwitch had sent her and Xiao Long back to their corners. She took a swallow from Xiao Long's water bottle, forcing the liquid down her parched throat. Closed her eyes, tried to make herself breath slowly and evenly.

  
_I can do this. It's just this league's weird gimmick. Well, one of them._

  
She tuned back in to what Scarlatina was saying.

  
"-on the table now. Grabbing clothes, hair pulling, biting - about the only things that aren't are striking and the actively dangerous moves."

  
"And that means Belladonna can finally cut loose. Speaking of, Velvet, why don't you think Xiao Long hasn't used her Semblance yet?"

  
Blake had been wondering that herself. A bit more raw power, and Xiao Long could have won this. Several times over, if she was going to be honest with herself.

  
"She likes to save it for a big finish. End on a high note." Scarlatina paused. "And really, this has been an odd match for both of them. I haven't seen Belladonna pull any dirty tricks, and neither has Goodwitch."

  
"I haven't either."

  
"So we've got Belladonna not throwing any of her dirty White Fang tricks, and Xiao Long not using her Semblance, even when it could have won her the match. However messily."

  
"Do you think they came to some kind of locker-room agreement about that?"

  
"I don't want to speculate, Coco. But to drag us back on topic-"

  
"If you must."

  
"-Sudden death is only decided by submission." And that got the crowd really riled up, whooping, hugging their neighbors, practically shaking the arena.

  
Into the chaos, Adel wryly added, "Or death, of course."

  
"Coco."

  
"They don't call it _la petite mort_ for nothing, Velvet."

  
_I can do this. All the talk about faces and heels, and arranging matches to tell a story - I can do all of that. This is just something to add sex appeal._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_Just literal sex. Isn't it enough that I already showed off Xiao Long's breasts to everyone?_

  
_No, they've got to have actual sex to watch on the mat._

  
Blake kept her breathing slow and even.

  
_Don't psych yourself out. Don't start daydreaming about her breasts, or she'll just stick them in your face, and you'll let her do whatever she wants to you._

  
_...And would that really be a bad thing?_

  
She made herself keep looking down at Xiao Long's water bottle. Not sneaking a glance at her in the other corner.

  
_Just another opponent. Same as before. You can just do all your dirty tricks now. Just try to embarrass her, and don't look yourself._

  
_I can do this._

  
Blowing a blast on her whistle, Goodwitch summoned the two of them back to the center. "Anything goes, no time limit. You feel or hear the other person tap out, that's the only reason to stop. Clear?"

  
Xiao Long nodded, and Blake matched her.

  
"And Belladonna, if you even think about pulling some of the fake-tap-out _tripe_ I've seen in White Fang matches-"

  
"No, ma'am. Absolutely not, ma'am." Blake shoved memories back, of matches she wasn't proud of at all.

  
"Good." Goodwitch held her crop out between them, as they both settled into aggressive stances, one foot forward.

  
Blake didn't make eye contact. She didn't trust herself not to get distracted. Just fixated on her opponent's chest, between her shoulders, where any attack would start.

  
_Don't look lower, don't look lower, don't look lower-_

  
The crop withdrew, and Blake and Xiao Long both burst forward, with all the speed their fatigued limbs could muster.

  
Xiao Long was trying to lock up around Blake's neck, get tied up together, and probably work towards another Ursa hug. Blake ducked under that, snatching at Xiao Long's heel. She didn't want to try for another single-leg takedown, and get crab thrown again.

  
Instead, she scooped Xiao Long's ankle to her chest and drove forward with all of her weight, trying to just bowl her over and take it to the mat.

  
And Xiao Long, maddeningly, was just hopping backwards on one foot, trying to grab onto Blake's shoulder or neck or anything, to give herself another balance point. And probably to _somehow_ pull off the crab throw again.

  
So Blake just let go of her opponent's ankle and grabbed her arms instead. And yanked downwards as hard as she could.

  
_If I was trying to really win, this is where I'd 'accidentally' knee her in the face._

  
But Blake didn't feel the need to Win At All Costs, so she settled for throwing herself into the air, putting all of her weight into her attempt to drag Xiao Long to the mat.

  
It wasn't a move with any finesse, but it did have the virtue of working. This time. 

  
They both hit the mat hard, and Blake fought her reflexes that were telling her to spin around on top of Xiao Long and get behind her, score the points. Points didn't matter anymore.

  
Instead, she grabbed the back of Xiao Long's top and yanked, trying to pull it up far enough to tangle her arms. 

  
Xiao Long had got her knees underneath herself, and her arms vaguely on Blake, so she just pushed off of her toes and ploughed into Blake. Blake managed not to be bowled over, quick-stepping backwards and trying to break contact.

  
And Blake made the mistake of looking. Xiao Long's top had been pulled up above her breasts, so they were fully on display.

  
_Focusfocusfocus!_

  
Not knowing or not caring, Xiao Long lunged forward, grabbing Blake's legs, trying to get underneath her and throw her-

  
_Sprawl!_

  
Blake threw her feet back, trying to shift her weight, get her legs free, crush Xiao Long to the mat-

  
And Xiao Long was reaching higher, hands open, trying to grab something for leverage-

  
She found Blake's butt. And stopped for a moment, rasping out, "Heck, Belladonna."

  
Blake knew she was turning bright red, and tried not to think about how many people were watching. Grabbed Xiao Long's head through her mane of golden hair and tried to use it to force her to the mat.

  
Xiao Long recovered fast, though, and grabbed Blake's waistband, using it as leverage to pull her out of her sprawl. Back towards an Ursa hug. Blake was rapidly losing her advantage. 

  
She pulled Xiao Long's head closer, and whispered, "I'll let you fuck it."

  
Her opponent jolted, and she pulled back a half-step, trying to look at Blake, eyes wide.

  
Which was all the space Blake needed. She slipped around to Xiao Long's back, keeping one hand in her hair and trapping one of her opponent's arms behind her back. Showing off Yang's breasts to the arena. Which _they_ clearly appreciated, even if Blake would much prefer to see them for herself. Xiao Long was grabbing at the hand in her hair.

  
Blake kept whispering. "I bet you're a screamer."

  
Whether she was or not, Xiao Long wasn't done fighting yet. She had gotten a grip on Blake's hand in her hair, and squeezed. Blake could feel the bones in her hand grind against each other, and she couldn't keep her grip.

  
Xiao Long pulled Blake's hand down her front - Blake trying not to think about what her hand was touching along the way - and locked Blake's arm in the crook of her arm. And Xiao Long was groping back with her other hand, getting a fistful of Blake's top.

  
Fortunately, she didn't have the leverage to _do_ anything with it. They struggled in their stalemate, neither one of them willing to let go of their bare advantage. And the crowd wasn't complaining, getting a good view of Xiao Long's front. Blake wished she could take the time to appreciate the view too. But she had a match to win.

  
Blake stopped trying to pin Xiao Long's arm behind her back, and linked her arms around her opponent's waist. Pressed her own hips into Xiao Long's, arching her back and partially throwing, partially dragging Xiao Long over and back.

  
Xiao Long's back hit the mat and stayed there, as Blake scrambled for a grip, and stopped. Just staring at her opponent's breasts, barely conscious of how hard it was to breathe -

  
-Because Xiao Long had her legs wrapped around Blake's waist, ankles locked, trying to squeeze her air out, just like it was Xiao Long's Ursa hug.

  
_Focus! Sex later, win now!_

  
_...Win with sex?_

  
_Whatever works!_

  
Blake gave up trying to control Xiao Long's arms and just grabbed her breasts. Trying to shift out of her fighting mood, be gentle.

  
Xiao Long stopped squeezing, looking up at her with wide violet eyes.

  
_Why was she surprised about this? This was **her** weird league, with their weird overtime rules!_

  
Scarlatina broke in. "Belladonna, seizing the moment!"

  
"Those are boobs, Velvet."

  
"Belladonna, seizing the boobs!"

  
Blake wasn't sure if the crowd had gone silent, holding their breath, seeing what would happen - or she was just blocking the rest of the world out, because she had important things to do.

  
She shivered, trying to remember to breathe. And Xiao Long hadn't started up her leg-vise again, letting Blake refill her lungs, without having to fight for it. But Xiao Long's mind was clearly still working behind her eyes, and if Blake didn't do something soon, maybe Xiao Long would just assume it was a White Fang trick, or-

  
_I can do this._

  
Blake leaned down and kissed her opponent. And Xiao Long had made up her mind, because she was kissing Blake back, grabbing the back of her head, pulling her into the kiss, her other hand trying to pull Blake's top up-

  
_So fast! ...But I am kind of holding onto hers._

  
There was too much to focus on, trying to touch Xiao Long, and kiss her, and get undressed, and there was a vague tickle in her ears from the crowd and the commentators...

  
Xiao Long grabbed her wrists, and rolled to the side, and Blake wasn't even sure if they were going to fight at all anymore, or whether she _could_ fight Xiao Long anymore. Which, given that Xiao Long was now straddling her, pinning her wrists above her head...

  
But her shoulders were on the mat, and Blake's reflexes forced her to arch her back, push off of the back of her head and feet, deny her opponent the win-

  
Letting go of her wrists, Xiao Long put her hands on Blake's chest, gently pressing down.

  
 _I'm so dumb._ Blake stopped her escape attempt, trying to give Xiao Long an apologetic smile.

  
Xiao Long worked her thumbs under the bottom edge of Blake's top, looking into Blake's eyes, tilting her head a bit. Asking for permission.

  
_We're definitely not fighting anymore._

  
Smiling, Blake wriggled her hips and slowly blinked up at her partner.

  
Xiao Long - no, _Yang_ \- got it. She had a giant grin on her face as she slid Blake's top up to expose her breasts. And Yang wasn't looking at her face anymore, so Blake didn't feel bad about dropping her eyes to Yang's breasts, which just looked so soft and grabbable.

  
_Why be shy now?_

  
Blake grabbed on, pretending to be Yang's bra, running her thumbs across Yang's nipples. Breathing heavily, trying to push through her fatigue, ignore the soreness.

  
_Focus._

  
Sitting back on Blake's hips, Yang reached back and freed her hair. 

  
_So much._

  
"You going to keep your bow in?"

  
_It **was** a little uncomfortable._

  
Letting go of Yang - not without a great deal of reluctance - Blake reached up to undo her bow. And Yang saw her chance. 

  
She buried her face between Blake's breasts, making happy noises in the back of her throat.

  
"Coco, what's your take?"

  
"Everyone is wearing too many clothes, Velvet."

  
"Oh! Let me help you with that."

  
After pulling her bow out, releasing her ears, Blake wasn't in a position to undress any more. And she didn't want Yang to move, because she seemed really happy where she was. Even if she was getting a little bitey. Blake shivered, pressing up into Yang. Especially because she was getting bitey.

  
But she couldn't just lie here and take it, either.

  
Grabbing the ribbon around her wrist, Blake pulled, stretching a length between her hands. She looped it around the back of Yang's head, pulling her closer. Not that she thought Yang was going to try to pull away, but... Blake wanted her closer.

  
Yang stretched out a hand to the mat, slapping it three times.

  
_Oh no. I did something wrong._

  
Silence reigned over the arena as Yang pushed herself up from Blake, turning away. Not bothering to fix her top, or put her hair back up.

  
Blake scrambled to her feet, pulling her top back down, feeling her face get hot.

  
_What did I do?_

  
Goodwitch grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to Y-

  
_No. Xiao Long._

  
And then Goodwitch grabbed Xiao Long's wrist too, and raised Blake's arm-

  
The arena stayed silent.

  
_I won?_

  
_...She tapped out. I won._

  
_Why don't I feel like I won?_

  
Goodwitch let go of both of them, Blake's arm bonelessly flopping down to her side.

  
_I'll just go. Get changed, collect my winnings, go home._

  
_'Home'. A tiny apartment, with no one waiting for me, and a bare pantry, and rent due, and-_

  
Blake grabbed her water bottle, tried not to think about the fact that she'd have to buy another towel, hoping that Valkyrie hadn't broken into her locker and taken her stuff.

  
_I bought a good lock. I'm not always an idiot. Even I can learn._

  
She slipped under the ropes and started heading for the exit.

  
And her ears pricked, and she turned to see Xiao Long running towards her. Blake forced herself not to drop into a defensive stance, just let Xiao Long tackle her, take her revenge. Maybe she'd wake up in medbay. She deserved it.

  
Xiao Long skidded to a stop in front of her. And held out Blake's water bottle. "Didn't want you to forget this."

  
Blake couldn't look up at her. Because she still hadn't pulled her top back down, and Blake didn't know what she'd done wrong, and-

  
Taking a step closer, Xiao Long pressed her water bottle into Blake's hands. Whispered in her ear, "Come to the party. We can talk."

  
 _Talk?_ She managed to meet Xiao Long's eyes.

  
And then Yang grinned. "Or do whatever you want. It'll be fun." She inclined her head towards Goodwitch. "No ref to interrupt. No crowd to entertain."

  
Swallowing, Blake handed Yang's water bottle back to her. Clutched her own tightly. Nodded. 

  
Scarlatina cut in, "That's all, folks!"

* * *

  
Blake woke up to the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes jingle. She squinted at the screen, and **MUTE** appeared at the bottom. Just in time. Pyrrha was so awkward in this ad.

  
Yang lowered her scroll. "Sorry, Blake, they always blare that." She and her sister were sitting on the floor, with bowls of brightly colored cereal.

  
Mumbling something, Blake reached for her scroll, to check the time. And hide her face, because she really didn't feel up to looking at Yang. Especially not with Ruby right there.

  
"You wanna watch cartoons with us?" Ruby got to her feet. "I can get you cereal."

  
Grabbing her blankets, Blake oozed off of her bed and curled up next to Yang. She nodded vaguely in Ruby's direction.

  
Patting her shoulder, Yang said, "Nothing better than a lazy Sunday."

  
_I can think of a few things..._

  
Blake buried her face in Yang's side. Hoping she wouldn't notice how warm Blake face was getting.


End file.
